Nightclub
by Lucky Strike's alter ego
Summary: Mackenzie Stark was the Heiress to Stark Industries, she was, after all, the only daughter of Tony Stark. Her destiny was always known to her and others but that destiny starts to change when she does. Mackenzie Stark is not just the heiress everyone thought she was, she's meant for so much more. *Takes place during Iron Man, Iron Man 2, Avengers, and so on Story lines.*
1. Prologue

**Russia, 1996**

**A tall brunette woman hurried around a small cabin while a small girl watched her with wide eyes. The woman went through numerous boxes, littering the floor with papers in the process. The young girl soon became very curious at the woman's behavior.**

**"Mama?" Asked the girl, the woman immediately stopped what she was doing and stared at the little girl.**

**"Yes, Kenzie?" **

**"Mama, what are you doing?" The woman knelt down in front of the small child to meet her eyes.**

**"I am packing Kenzie." The mother whispered softly.**

**"Why?" Kenzie asked, her eyes growing wider by the second.**

**"Because, it's not safe here anymore. There is a very bad man after us and we must leave so that you'll be safe." The mother's grey eyes filled with tears.**

**"Why is he coming after us?" Kenzie was curious for a young girl, maybe too curious.**

**" Because, my little princess, you are special." Her mother smiled at her gently stroked her face lovingly. "We'll go live with your Auntie Tasha." A large grin crossed her daughter's face, a grin that reminded her so much of Kenzie's father. Kenzie started jumping up and down in excitement.**

**"What About Clint?" The mother smiled again.  
"Yes, he'll be there."**

"**And Philly?"**

**"Him too."**

**"Patchy?" Her mother let out a soft laugh.**

**"Yes, Yes, Kenzie you will see all of them." The mother laughed as the Kenzie calmed down a bit. All of a sudden there was a sharp knock to the door. The mother whipped her head towards the door as did Kenzie. The mother gasped, she knew it was them. She ran over to Kenzie's suitcase and grabbed a letter off the counter she quickly slid the letter into one of the many pockets and put the suitcase under the bed. Another sharp knock sent the mother into even more of a hurry.**

**"Who's at the door mama?" Young Kenzie asked. The mother ignored her daughter as she moved the rug and lifted a floor board. It revealed a small dark space in which only a child could fit. Perfect. The mother grabbed her daughter and set her down in the enclosed space.**

**"What are you doing, Mama?" The mother knelt down and whispered to her only daughter.**

**"Mackenzie there has been a change of plans, I want you to sit down here and be quiet. Do not move or speak, just stay silent. If you disobey me, you will be in big trouble." Kenzie did nothing but nod, not understanding what was about to happen. She couldn't understand, she was just a child. The thought drove the mother into an even worse state.**

**" Not matter what you hear, don't move or talk. Am I clear?" Kenzie nodded her head once more.**

**" Thats my baby, now remember Kenzie I love you and always will... forever and always. I need you to be strong and tough. I love you and I'm so sorry." Kenzie's mother's eyes were full of tears as she put the floor boards over her daughter's head and covered that with the rug. She wished she could make Mackenzie understand but she was too young. She wished she could of watched her daughter grow up but that was nowhere near possible now. She put her finger to her mouth and got up to get the door. She opened the door and was greeted with a single gunshot to the head, she was dead before she hit the ground.**


	2. Nightmare

**A scream escaped fifteen year old Mackenzie Stark's mouth as she woke up from her terrifying nightmare. Mackenzie's bedroom door swung open and rushing into the room was no one but the Pepper Potts, her father's assistant. Pepper had spent the night at the Stark mansion since she was up late working, she had heard Mackenzie's blood curdling scream from three doors down. This wasn't the first time Pepper had awoken in the Stark mansion to her boss's daughter's screams. Pepper immediately rushed over to Mackenzie who was kicking and screaming on the bed. She pinned Mackenzie's arms and legs to the bed, she received a scratch in return from the heiress. **

"**No! Get away from me! Get away!" Pepper's hurt broke at the desperate pleads Mackenzie made. Mackenzie was a beautiful girl that looked a little too much like her father for anyone's good. Her big, brown doe eyes were filled with tears, her dark hair tangled in sweaty clumps. Her olive tone skin was glistening in cold sweat, any other time Mackenzie was beautiful and as perfect as anyone can get. But now she was frightened for her life.**

"**Kenzie, it's me!" Pepper told her, trying to get Mackenzie to stop struggling. Mackenzie must have recognized Pepper's voice because she stopped. Her big, brown eyes blinked and she focused on the person in front of her.**

"**Pepper?" She asked confused, Pepper sighed before getting off of Mackenzie. Mackenzie looked at Pepper's face, Pepper who she looked up to as a mother. Mackenzie immediately felt guilty as she noticed a scratch on Pepper's face, a scratch that had drew blood.**

"**Yes because Mackenzie, it's me." Mackenzie immediately sat up and hugged Pepper. **

"**I'm so sorry, Peps." Mackenzie cried as Pepper wrapped her arms around the teenager.**

"**No, it's fine Kenzie. You just had a nightmare, you're okay now." Mackenzie didn't answer her, she just sobbed into Pepper's shoulder.**

"**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" Mackenzie kept repeating, Pepper just shushed her and patted her back, whispering soft words to her just like any mother would. But truthfully, Pepper was worried about the girl she loved like a daughter.**

Mackenzie woke up not even two hours later to the voice of Jarvis, the AI unit in the mansion. She groaned before throwing the covers off. Mackenzie hadn't got the best night's sleep last night. In all honestly, she couldn't even remember her nightmare that much. She just remembered darkness and a scream, a scream that terrified her right to the core.

"Good morning Miss Stark, it is…" Jarvis told her the date and temperature. "Would you like to know whether the tidal waves are suitable for surfing?" Mackenzie got up from her bed and stretched.

"Nah, not really. Not in the mood for surfing today, Jarvis." She said before walking towards the bathroom to start her day out with a nice shower.

" How are you feeling?" Pepper asked her as Mackenzie sat herself on the couch inside the extravagant living room. She was hoping to avoid the subject but with Pepper that was impossible, even with the deflection skills she inherited from her father it was impossible. Mackenzie sighed, putting down the tv remote she had picked up when she sat down.  
"I'm feeling amazing, Peps, never better." Pepper didn't look convinced, she didn't even look relieved. Her frown screamed worry and concern, Mackenzie never liked that frown. She didn't want to be the cause of stress for Pepper.

" How are you, really?" Mackenzie bit her lip while looking down at her hands.

" I don't know," Mackenzie said, sounding confused and unsure of herself. " I mean I'm fine when I'm not sleeping. Like right now, I feel energetic… Happy even but when I sleep… All I have are nightmares. I can't remember the last time I dreamed an actual dream."

"Well maybe if you talk about, you know, get it all out then you'd feel better." Pepper suggested but Mackenzie only sighed once more and ran a hand through her chocolate brown tresses.

"That's the thing, Pepper, I can't remember hardly anything." Pepper's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"What do you mean, you can't remember?" Mackenzie shrugged.

"I wake up and I can barely remember anything that had occurred in the dream." Pepper nodded, she was still surprised. Almost every night she had ran into Mackenzie's room, every night she heard her screams and pleads. How could Mackenzie not remember what she had dreamt about? It seemed shocking from the amount of emotional pain she had witnessed in Mackenzie.

"Could you tell at least what you do recall?" Mackenzie nodded and tucked a strand of hair behind her ears.

"Well, what I can tell you is that… It was dark." Pepper raised an eyebrow.

"Dark?" She questioned, Mackenzie gave her a nod.

"Yes, I remember sitting in complete darkness. I wasn't in any real place, I was in an enclosed area... Like the size of a coat closet only not as tall. I hear a short, quick scream and that's it."

"Was it you screaming?" Mackenzie shook her head.

"No, I don't think so. It sounded like some else… someone I knew." Pepper had become intrigued with the mystery of Mackenzie's nightmares and she was determined to stop them. The retelling of her nightmares didn't seem to be taking a toll on Mackenzie as she had thought so she decided it was safe to ask at least one more question.

"And you didn't see this person… At all?" Mackenzie tried to think back, she tried to remember if she had seen a face. She tried to remember if there was any one shred of light but her mind came up blank..

"No, I didn't but it was so dark." Mackenzie then looked back down sadly. "I wish I knew who it was, I think I knew them very well."

"Knew who well?" A voice asked from behind the two. Pepper and Mackenzie turned around only to find Tony Stark standing behind them with a glass of scotch in his hand. Mackenzie smiled at the sight before them, she hoped that he never changed, at least not in this way. Some kids had memories of their father teaching them how to ride bikes or watching the super bowl but Mackenzie was perfectly content with the image of her father with a glass of Scotch. It was just him, no one else could pull off the classic look. He looked curious as he took a sip from his scotch. Mackenzie plastered a fake smile on her face before answering.

"Um… The Kardashians of course, daddy!" She exclaimed, though it was obvious that it was a lie her dad just rolled her eyes the moment she said 'Kardashians'. He gave them a nod before pouring himself another glass of scotch and exiting the living room to most likely work in the lab. As soon as he left, Mackenzie and Pepper rolled their eyes at her father's need for alcohol and his disgust for the Kardashians.

"What are we ever going to do with him?" Pepper asked through a fit of giggles that Mackenzie was also fighting.

"I have no idea."

Mackenzie walked downstairs to her and her father's workshop, she could hear the familiar music of Pink Floyd blaring through the speakers. She would never grow tired of the music. Mackenzie stood in back of her father, watching him work on a car engine. She was just happy he wasn't working on a weapon. Mackenzie would never tell him this but she didn't like that Stark Industries built weapons, she didn't like that it was what Starks were known for. She hoped that she would never inherit the company, the responsibility to build weapons of mass destruction. Maybe her father would pop out another kid, hopefully this time with Pepper. Her father set a tool down and wiped the grease off his hands with a rag. He turned around in his chair to face Mackenzie, his eyebrows raised as he waited for her to speak,

" No by all means go on daddy." She smirked and gestured towards the engine behind them.

" What are you up to today Kenzie?" He asked, a smirk present on his face.  
" Me?" She asked in mock disbelief and hurt. "I'm not up to anything daddy." Her father only chuckled.

" Just like me, couldn't be prouder" His proud smile faded and he looked at his daughter with full seriousness. "But don't let that stop you from telling my whatever you wanted to tell me when he first walked in here." Mackenzie's smirk faded. She suddenly felt nervous as her dad stared at her. She didn't know how to tell him how she felt without giving away the whole story, she didn't want him to worry about her.

" So you're still going to that award show tonight in your honor?" She asked him and he nodded. Mackenzie bit her lip. She didn't know how to spit it out, she wasn't sure of what his reaction would be.

" Dad do you really have to go to that weapons demonstration tomorrow?" She finally said. Her father gave her a surprised look, he hadn't really been expecting that. It was the truth… Sort of, it was what was bothering her besides the nightmares.

" Well I did make the weapons so it would only make sense if I demonstrated them too, that and Rhodey's making me." Mackenzie nodded looking quite crestfallen. Her father rolled his chair with wheels closer to her and pulled her into his lap like he used to when she was little, he stroked her hair comfortingly.

" Is this what was bothering you?" She nodded as a few silent tears streamed down her face.

" Listen to me Mackenzie Stark," He said sternly. "Nothing is going to happen to me that will stop me from being here with you."

" Do you promise?" She felt a bit childish for asking and he held up his pinkie finger, a common tradition when she was seven.

" I promise you Mackenzie Joan Stark nothing will happen to me tomorrow and I will always come back just to be here with you." He paused and smirked. "Besides we're Starks, we're basically immortal." She laughed and linked her pinkie with his.

"Thank you, daddy." Mackenzie whispered softly.

" No problem, Kiddo." She kissed his cheek before getting up from his lap and making her way towards the elevator in the lab, her dad's eyes following her even as the elevator doors closed. Even though her father tried to assure her that he'd be fine, something inside of her told her he wouldn't be.

The house was so quiet without her father's blaring music in the background. He had left the house a couple hours before to go to his award ceremony in Vegas. Mackenzie doubted her dad would even be at the ceremony, he was probably casino hopping since she wasn't there to force the father figure out of him. In fact, Mackenzie could bet you her entire savings, which was a lot, that Tony Stark was gambling at the moment. Pepper sat on the couch watching the tv screen.

Rhodey was on screen about to present the award to her father, he was standing at the podium going on about how honorable and amazing her father was. What upset Mackenzie was that Rhodey really meant it. Rhodey was Mackenzie's godfather, he was like that favorite uncle in every family. He could be cool, easy going, and fun but when the occasion called, Rhodey made up for whatever parenting skill her father lacked. When Rhodey called out her father's name, she did not miss the fact that the famous goatee man did not make a usual entrance on stage. She watched in disappointment as Rhodey stood there with a fading smile, calling her father's name out. It wasn't long before Obadiah ran up on stage to take her father's place like always. Obadiah was a nice man, Mackenzie supposed. She wasn't as close to him as her father was, they hardly spent any time alone. Whatever time she had spent with him, her father was always with her. Mackenzie wasn't a fool, she noticed the envious glances Obadiah would throw at her father when he wasn't looking. She didn't take offense to it since his envy was understandable, everyone was jealous of Tony Stark. Even Mackenzie. Obadiah stood at the podium accepting Tony Stark's award, cutting a joke and making the audience laugh. Pepper couldn't take anymore, she turned off the tv with a huff of annoyance.

"I can't believe it." Pepper said in disbelief. "How could he do that to James?" Mackenzie shrugged but in all honesty, she was very disappointed and disgusted by her father's behavior because she knew him better than anyone and she knew where he really was. Tony Stark was certainly not working.

"I believe it." Mackenzie said quietly. Pepper didn't know what to say to that. Mackenzie shouldn't have to already know ahead of time that her father would pull something like this. It wasn't right. Of course, Tony was never absent at anything concerning Mackenzie. He was there when it was her first day at her private school, her school's science fair, every single birthday, and even when she graduated MITT a couple months ago. Tony was always there for his daughter but Mackenzie just wished that he could be there for himself because even though Tony Stark was the most self obsessed, narcissistic man on the planet, he was hardly there for himself.

" Come on Kenzie, you should go to bed before your dad comes home." Pepper told her, getting up from the couch. Mackenzie scoffed and rolled her eyes.

" Yeah and his slut of the week." Pepper gave her a pointed look even though she knew Mackenzie was right.  
"Goodnight Mackenzie." Mackenzie smirked before running up the stairs.

"Night Pepper!" Mackenzie called over her shoulder, disappearing from Pepper's sight. Mackenzie fell asleep almost at the same time as her head hit the pillow with only one thought on her mind. Thank god that these walls were soundproof.


	3. Lady Friend

Mackenzie's eyes fluttered open from the first dreamless sleep she had in a while. She groaned and sat up in bed, she wasn't really a morning person. It didn't help that the sun was glaring down at her through her many window room.

" Miss Stark, I have awoken you for your morning workout, be prepared for boxing today." Said a british voice, nothing could sound more like home.

"Good morning to you too, Jarvis." Mackenzie said sarcastically.

"I apologize for my manors, Miss Stark, but you are on a tight schedule today." Mackenzie looked up at the ceiling amused.

"Has Pepper tried reprogramming you or something? You sound all assistantly or something."

"I can assure you that Miss Potts has made no such attempt." Mackenzie shrugged and got up from her bed, stretching in the process.

"Whatever." She started walking towards her closet to pick out an outfit for her workout but paused. "Wait, Jarvis?"

"Yes, Miss Stark?" She bit her lip, she was afraid to know the answer to the question she was about to ask.

"Does daddy have a slut in his room?"

"I can confirm that there is a lady friend of your fathers in his room, yes." She cringed.

"I really need to reprogram your software." She said referring to the term 'Lady friend'.

_' Can't stay at home can't stay at school' _

Mackenzie punched the punching bag with as much possible force as she could, which wasn't easy. Like her father, Mackenzie found that '70s rock music was best for concentration. So it was only right that she'd be listening to The Runaways, best girl rock band ever, while practicing her boxing. Cherry Bomb was at the top of her most played chart on her iPod.

_' Down the street I'm the girl next door, i'm the fox you've been waiting for!'_

Mackenzie punched the bag one last time before backing away and unraveling the tape from her hands, she thought that it was enough for today. She panted as she took a huge gulp from her water bottle and even poured some over her face, she enjoyed the feeling off the cold water dripping down her face. Once her thirst for satisfied she wiped the left over sweat and water from her face, she was looking forward to a nice cold shower.

Mackenzie had almost made it to her room when she heard an annoying, shrill voice. Mackenzie froze. She was hoping not to run into any of her father's… Lady friends. She growled. Damn it. Now Jarvis had her thinking that word. How disturbing.

" Tony?" The voice called out. " Hey Tony!" She rolled her eyes at the sound of the pathetic woman, deciding to step out of the shadows at that moment.

" Nope, Better." Mackenzie said smirking. The woman jumped in shock , then she noticed who had stepped out of the shadows. The woman swallowed, recovering from her shock, and smiling a sickly, sweet smile. The woman that stood, before Mackenzie, in nothing but one of her father's many shirts, had desperate written all over her. She stood at about a couple inches taller than Mackenzie with obvious blonde hair and dark eyes. The woman walked towards Mackenzie, much like a cat would to it's prey.

" You must be Mackenzie Stark." Mackenzie looked both directions down the hall, pretending to search for any other Mackenzie Stark.

"Well I don't see any other Mackenzie Starks so I'd go with yes." Mackenzie smirked, she could tell the woman was having a hard time not glaring.

" Well…I'm Christine Everheart, a reporter from Vanity Affair magazine." She introduced herself proudly and suddenly, Mackenzie had a hard time not rolling her eyes.

" A reporter you say?" Mackenzie asked in false surprise and Everheart nodded." Is this a new kind of interviewing because you sure did quite the vanity affair back in my father's bedroom." Mackenzie smirked as Everheart scowled, she made sure to quickly recover and ignore Mackenzie.

" Tell me, how does it feel to be the daughter of the one and only Tony Stark?" She asked. That's typical, Mackenzie thought to herself. She was almost naked and she still managed to try to dig through someone else's personal life. Did she have no self respect? Mackenzie pretended to ponder for a moment before answering the nosy little slut.

" I guess I feel a little bit like Shirley Temple." Sarcasm was obvious in Mackenzie's tone and frustration was obvious in Everheart's tone.

" How about a real answer." She asked.

" Um, for your information, Shirley Temple is real!" Everheart glared at her, making Mackenzie smirk. Mackenzie was like a cat playing with a mouse, this was all a game to her. She might have started out as the mouse in the beginning like with all the knots in her father's bed post but she was the cat in the end. There wasn't anything she enjoyed more than messing with the heads of those knots, well… Maybe engineering or watching NCIS but that was it.

"I mean, haven't you seen the little princess or Heidi?" When she saw the anger on the reporter's face, she knew that she was getting to her. "Come on, Connie! They named a fucking drink after her, it has to ring a bell."

" It's Christine and what would it take for you to give me a serious answer?" She asked and Mackenzie knew that she was at the end of her game. It was fun while it lasted. The expression on Mackenzie's face was no longer full humor, she now looked quite serious.

" What would it take?" Mackenzie asked. " Let me think... how about you not standing in front of me only wearing one of my dad's shirts acting like you own the whole god damn place. Because then and only then, my dear slutty reporter, I will give you a serious answer. I will give you the most serious answer I can possibly come up with."

Everheart's face flushed with embarrassment, she seemed to remember her current outfit. In an obvious attempt to get away from Mackenzie, she walked around trying to find an exit. Everheart stopped in from of a panel, with curiosity the stupid woman reached out towards the panel, her fingers skimming it. Mackenzie smirked. She made no move to stop the woman, she's rather watch her reaction.

" You do not have authorized access to this area." She jumped back in surprise and fright. Mackenzie let out a loud laugh, holding back was so worth it.

" That's Jarvis, he runs the whole place." Pepper said making an entrance. I have your clothes here pressed and clean and there's a car outside waiting to take you anywhere you want to go." Said Pepper as she smiled her professional business smile. The reporter was starting to feel more brave, she spoke out of false confidence.

" And you must be the famous Pepper Potts." Pepper only smiled.

" All these years and Tony still has you taking out the dry cleaning." Said Everheart in a bitchy tone, smirking at Pepper. Mackenzie recovered from laughter, her eyes flashed with anger as she took a step forward. How dare she! Mackenzie thought. How dare she come in my house and insult Pepper like that! Mackenzie was about to pound her fist into that pretty little face, maybe next time she'd get a better nose job. Pepper frowned at the reporter.

" I do all and Whatever Mr. Stark requires... including occasionally taking out the trash." Pepper said cooly. Mackenzie snorted. Go Pepper! She screamed in her mind. The reporter huffed in anger and started walking towards Pepper to take her clothes. Mackenzie stopped her with a tap on the shoulder, Everheart turned towards Mackenzie annoyed.

"What?"

"You should…" Makenzie started off whispering. "You should probably get some ice for that burn." The reporter glared at Mackenzie before stalking off towards Pepper and snatching her clothes out of her arms. Mackenzie hadn't won the game this time, no it was Pepper. Mackenzie never lost any game before but with Pepper… She could be okay with that.

Mackenzie was in her room watching a movie while having a sort of Law and Order type thing going on inside her head. You seen, her father and Pepper were down most likely in the workshop having one of their many petty arguments. It wasn't even an argument! It was their own disgusting way of flirting. The boss to employee thing was kind of kinky and drove Mackenzie insane. Why couldn't they get together? Why did they both have to play hard to get?

" Mackenzie?" Pepper's voice interupted her mental debate about Pepper and her father's relationship. Mackenzie turned her head towards the closed door.

" Yeah?"

" You're father's downstairs getting ready to leave. Now would be a good time to say goodbye." Mackenzie sighed and nodded before getting up from her bed. She wished that this moment would of never had to come… But she did live in reality.

Mackenzie noticed her dad leaning against the wall near the front door, she smiled softly and walked over to him. She leaned up against the wall beside him. By others, they wouldn't look much like father and daughter but best buddies, despite what it looked like, this was a father daughter moment.

" Please stay safe daddy." She whispered softly and her father pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back soothingly. She almost felt like she was four again, but to Tony Stark, She would always be his little girl.

" I will, and don't worry I'll be back home before you know it."

" That's impossible, I'll know you're gone the moment you leave." She smirked. Tony chuckled at his only child's remark, his pride and joy.

" Always with the smart ass remarks."

" I wonder who I got them from?" They both laughed together. Once their laughter had died down, Tony pulled away from her to look her in the eye with full seriousness.

" I'll be fine, don't worry." He stroked her cheek softly and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

" I'll try not to." Her gave her a stern look.

" Hey remember, Starks don't try... Starks do." She smiled slightly as a tear escaped her eye. He wiped it away with his finger before hugging her tightly one last time. She buried her head in his shoulder.

" I love you sweet heart." He whispered in her ear.

" I love you too, Daddy." He kissed her cheek then let go. His hand was on the door handle when he paused and looked back at his beautiful daughter, the female version of him.

" Bye Mackenzie." He said softly.

" Bye Daddy." He smiled before walking outside and closing the door behind him. Mackenzie's stomach sank as she faced the feelings of worry and fear that weighed her down. Silent tears streamed down her face, she was lost.

Mackenzie however had no idea, whatsoever, about the phone call she's receive the next day. She would only be filled with emptiness and desperation at the disappearance of her father, the last family she had left. She would find out that she was nothing without him, how lost she was without him. She'd never take him for granted again, ever. Mackenzie would be overcome with fear when she learned of her father's kidnapping but she'd never give up hope. She loved her father too much to just give up on him, she might not of been able to do a thing about it but she would do the only thing she could for him. Have faith in him.


	4. Immortal

. Mackenzie padded into the kitchen but was met with a tearful Pepper Potts on the phone. Mackenzie's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, she hardly ever saw Pepper cry. Mackenzie had just came upstairs from the workshop, she had been working on a new invention of hers. The only reason she wasn't working on this new invention was because her father would never let her and now that he wasn't here. Maybe Pepper was still emotional from last night? Pepper had gone out on a date the night before with this guy who turned out to be an asshole, apparently he worked here at Stark industries. Mackenzie offered to fire him, she did have some power to do that, but Pepper refused. They spent the rest of the night having a birthday celebration of their own. Mackenzie frowned. She didn't think Pepper seemed that upset over the date.

"Yes, yes, I'll tell her Rhodey." Mackenzie was so confused. Why was Rhodey talking to Pepper? They only really talked if he came over so why… "I'll be okay, we'll both be okay Rhodey. I know you'll find him. Okay, see you soon Rhodey." Pepper hung up. What Mackenzie found even more odd was that she called him Rhodey, she usually only called him James. Pepper wiped the tears staining her cheeks and took a deep breath, she turned around only to find the younger Stark staring at her in worry and confusion.

Pepper's heart nearly broke. She knew how much Mackenzie adored her father, Tony was a father and best friend to Mackenzie. Pepper's heart didn't just break for Mackenzie but for herself, as selfish as it was. Tony was missing, he could be dead for all she knew. Pepper could have winced, he couldn't be dead… Not the Tony she just saw twenty four hours ago. Pepper started noticing all the similarities between the two Starks. Same hair, same eyes, same skin, same jaw, and even the same smile. The only real difference between Mackenzie and Tony was her nose and she was a female. Mackenzie, also with being female, had a more slender figure but she was quite tall for her age. She only a couple inches shorter than Tony. Pepper felt more tears stream down her face as Mackenzie stared at her with Tony's eyes, his beautiful eyes that she shared. Mackenzie took a step forward.

"Pepper, Are you okay?" Mackenzie asked, her voice laced with concern. Pepper shook her head. Mackenzie walked towards Pepper with her arms open, fully prepared to go into hug mode but Pepper back away and shook her head again leaving Mackenzie even more confused than before.

"There's something I have to tell you, Mackenzie." Mackenzie took a step back and studied Pepper.

"You're not leaving us, are you?" Pepper managed a smile at Mackenzie's words.

"Of course not." Mackenzie smirked.

"Then what is it?" Pepper looked up into the depth of Mackenzie's eyes, her father's eyes.

"It's about your father."

Yep, so that's how Mackenzie's afternoon went. She cried. She cried because no matter what others say, Mackenzie Stark was not a cold hearted bitch. Mackenzie loved her father so much but now he was gone, she didn't know when he'd be back… If he'd be back. No, don't think of that Mackenzie. She told herself. Mackenzie was seated in the living room with a clipboard and stack of papers on her lap. Pepper and Rhodey stood behind her while Obadiah sat in front of her with a face completely void of emotion. She was about to sign the company over to Obadiah until her father returned. If echoed in her mind. Since Mackenzie was the last present remaining Stark and her father had left her everything he had, she had to sign the company over to Obadiah.

"I can assure you, Mackenzie, I will take good care of the company." Obadiah said, patting her shoulder. The way he said was almost as though he was mocking her, mocking her father... Mackenzie looked at his hand then back at the paper in disgust before giving him a bitter smile.

"I bet you're really enjoying this, aren't you?" Obadiah frowned but he didn't look hurt like he should have looked. Pepper gasped while Rhodey glared at her.

"Mackenzie!" Pepper said in a scolding tone but Mackenzie didn't pay any attention to her.

"Mackenzie, this is no walk in the park for me either and with news of her father being out…" He trailed off not wanting to say too much. Mackenzie scoffed at the obvious lie, she doubted Obadiah gave a shit about her or her father.

"You know," Mackenzie said giving Obadiah a hard look. "You seem awfully eager for me to sign these papers."

"Of course I'm eager!" Obadiah exclaimed with an odd laugh that even seemed odd to Pepper and Rhodey. "I need to take care of the company." Mackenzie rolled her eyes.

"Company this and company that," Mackenzie said cooly. "If it wasn't me, Obie, I'd say that you seem more concerned about the company then my father." Obadiah strained to give her and the others a look of disbelief, of hurt at her statement. Pepper couldn't believe Mackenzie.

"Mackenzie why-" Mackenzie held up her hand to silence Pepper, cutting her right off.

"Of course I'm worried for your father, Mackenzie! We all love him!" Mackenzie didn't miss how his eyes kept glancing back at the pen in her hand, eyeing it in desperation. He wasn't fooling Mackenzie one bit. "But right now, we need to focus on the company until if your father comes back." Mackenzie smirked at Obadiah before standing up with the papers. Obadiah gave her a confused look before she ripped the papers in half right before him. Pepper and Rhodey gasped and watched in horror as the pieces of papers fell to the floor. Obadiah's eyes were blank but that didn't stop Mackenzie from smirking.

"Oops." She said picking up her drink on the table and taking sip of it, she didn't sound very sorry. Obadiah finally recovered from the incident and he glared at Mackenzie.

"Do you know what you just did, young lady?"

"No, what?" She said sarcastically and Obadiah threw a pen at the floor in anger.

"You need to sign those papers! I'm going to print a copy of them then your-" Mackenzie had had enough, she slammed her drink back on the table.

"I'm not doing shit! I'm not signing your fucking papers, old man!" Pepper and Rhodey shared looks of shock with each other as Obadiah and Mackenzie glared at each other. Rhodey decided that it was probably best if he stepped in.

"Look, Mackenzie I-"

"Shut up, Rhodey!" She snapped at him. Rhodey looked at her in surprise, never before had Mackenzie Stark ever gave him the slightest bit of attitude. That was all Tony. Rhodey nodded to himself before leaning back against the wall.

"Mackenzie, you better sign those papers or-"

"Or what?" She said mockingly. "You gonna ground me? Put me in a corner. Yeah, I don't think so because I'm a Stark and you're not, ergo, I can do whatever the fuck I want and I really don't want to sign your shitty papers." Obadiah calmed himself down and tried to ignore what Mackenzie just said.

"Mackenzie, please see sense, you're too young to run a company by yourself. You're fifteen years old! Let me handle it, I'll take care of everything. Just trust me." He said with an odd look in his eyes. Hunger. Mackenzie.

"Okay, I'm seeing senses." Obadiah looked both hopeful and relieved but Mackenzie continued. "And my senses are telling me to not sign the damn papers and run the company to the best of my fifteen year old abilities." Pepper and Rhodey's mouths hung open while Obadian just stared at her blankly.

"You just made a huge mistake, Stark." Mackenzie shrugged, not worried about his hostile tone.

"Maybe I have but that doesn't really matter to me," She looked around the room before smirking. " From now on you can call me My queen, Master, or oh holy one. Not really feeling the ma'am vibe." Mackenzie glanced back at Pepper and Rhodey. "You guys can still call me Kenzie." She said with a wink. Obadiah sat still glaring at her .

"You'll regret this." Mackenzie shook her head.

"I don't really think so, Obie." He stood up from his seat and turned around to leave but knocked over the chair purposely. Mackenzie frowned. " That's not the kind of friendly employee behavior I want to see, Obie!" She called out but he was already gone. Pepper and Rhodey still stood shocked at her behavior, Mackenzie shrugged before smiling at the two of them.

"So… Who's up for another celebration?"

"So without further a due, I'd like to introduce you to the new CEO of Stark industries," Mackenzie paused and looked around her audience. She was currently standing at a podium at the press conference, the first one since her father's disappearance. Damn nosy reporters, she thought to herself. This really had nothing to do with them, they didn't look like the military to her. Mackenzie smirked at all of them. "Me."

The reporters jumped up in an instant from their seats, shouting questions to her from every direction. She hid the fact that she was deeply annoyed and plastered a fake smile on her face. The corners of Mackenzie's mouth tugged slightly downwards when she noticed the blonde reporter, that had slept with her father on his last night, was there. What was her name? Cassie? Carrie? Connie? Mackenzie shrugged, it didn't matter anyway.

"Miss Stark! Aren't you only fifteen?"

"How are you even qualified?"

What would your father think about this?"

"Shouldn't Mr. Stane be running the company, not a teenager?" These were all the questions shot at her as she calmly waited for the reporters to calm down themselves.

"I will answer each question as soon as all of you settle down like the little adults I know you are." Mackenzie spoke to them like they were children, some glared but they listened to her. Mackenzie beamed at them. "That's better isn't, kids?" Some laughed.

"Okay, to start off, yes… I am fifteen." Mackenzie said. "I am qualified with impressive college degrees, masters, and much more." Mackenzie walked around the podium but still on the stage. She looked like a business woman with her simple but business like black dress and black pumps. Her dress was semi tight fitting and ended just before her knees, her hair was up in a bun.

"And about the question: What would my father of this? Well, that's stupid because if he were here, he sure as hell wouldn't be giving me his opinion about my life choices. No, he'd be running the company himself." The blonde reporter glared at Mackenzie, it had been her question. Mackenzie gave her a smirk before looking back at the other reporters.

"The reason Mr. Stane isn't running the company and a child is, is because my father left me this company because he knew I could run it, no matter what age. Face it, my father is a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist… He knows what he's talking about." Mackenzie slightly smiled at the memory of her father.

"Miss Stark?" The blonde reporter called out and Mackenzie turned to her with a raised brow. " What if your father never returns? Are you still going to run the company then?" Mackenzie felt anger at the trampy blonde's words. The way that blonde smirked at her, trying to get a rise out of her. Mackenzie would like nothing more than to slam a door into the that bitch's face. But she didn't, instead Mackenzie stayed professional and gave her a fake smile.

"My father has faith in my abilities to run Stark Industries and to do it right." Mackenzie paused and looked away from the one reporter to the rest of them, she spoke in a louder and more determined voice. "So I have faith in his abilities to find his way home."

"Besides," Mackenzie said, smirking. " We're Starks, we're basically immortal."


	5. Interview

Two weeks later after the press conference, Mackenzie was down in the workshop working on her new invention. She still missed her father and cried over him but she filled her life with distractions, this was a time she regretted not being social. But like all Starks, Mackenzie was best at distracting herself with inventions and technology. Mackenzie couldn't fall asleep without seeing her father's face, so the solution was simple. She didn't sleep. Pepper worried about her, she knew Mackenzie wasn't sleeping because she hadn't heard a scream from the girl's room in days. Surprisingly, Mackenzie Stark was a responsible CEO. She attended every meeting and even put her own input to the discussions, the board members had to admit that such a young face among the meeting members was odd at first but the girl proved that she wasn't just another spoiled, pretty face. Mackenzie was proving herself to be quite the accomplished CEO.

Mackenzie's invention wasn't the usual Stark weaponry. Mackenzie had built weapons with her father on several, supervised occasions but she'd never built something quite like this. Her invention was beautiful, it was a black glove kind of thing. But it was no ordinary glove, using arc reactor technology, she was able to shot small balls of red light from the center of the glove. It was nothing harmful, just something she wanted to test out. She had hoped to make the actual invention, a type of weapon but no way in hell was she selling this to the government. This was all for her. Mackenzie watched in fascinated as her black glove powered on and flicked out her fingers, the ball of red light slowly elevating towards the ceiling. The glove was a good fit at least.

"Jarvis, we can go higher, I know it!" Mackenzie said, referring to the levitating ball of light.

"Of course, Miss Stark but may I remind you of the dangers that-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know just get with it." Mackenzie interrupted, rolling her eyes.

"Of course." Mackenzie narrowed her eyes at the tone of the A1 unit. She felt the power surge through the glove and the ball suddenly started elevating. It was beautiful but Mackenzie knew that it could be more beautiful.

"Jarvis, more power! It needs to be brighter!"

"May I ask why, Miss Stark?"

"So it looks prettier, duh."

"Yes, of course, Miss Stark. What was I ever thinking?" Mackenzie rolled her eyes once more. She felt the ball glow brighter until it was an almost alarming red. Her mouth hung slightly open. It didn't stop there because the orb grew even brighter and was starting to hurt her eyes.

"Okay, that's enough, Jarvis." The brightness didn't stop, she could feel the temperature rising in the glove. "I said that's enough, Jarvis."

"Miss Stark, I must apologize but it would seem that your Orb IV's systems are malfunctioning."

"Yeah sure, blame it all on me OW!" The orb grew hot at an alarming temperature, so hot that she couldn't bare it. Trying to get rid of the ball of light, Mackenzie flicked her hand out at the wall and the orb flew into it. Mackenzie yelped when it flew through the wall, leaving a large hole that was on fire through the wall. Dummy immediately sprayed down the wall with the fire extinguisher while Mackenzie stared at the wall in astonishment.

"Whoops." She said. After five minutes of staring at the wall, she walked back over to her work area and started typing in improvements into her designs.

"I need to install a better control system, design a more unflammable material, and I need to add a type of safety button there for emergencies." She told Jarvis as she threw words and objects across the holographic, touch screen.

"I highly approve of these improvements, Miss Stark." Mackenzie beamed.

"Thank you, Jarvis." She heard hurried footsteps down the stairs and the opening of the workshop door. Mackenzie turned around to find Pepper looking to be in a hurry. She needs to chill, Mackenzie thought to herself.

"Mackenzie! Where have you been? You have an interview on Ellen in two hours and you need to…" Pepper trailed off as she spotted the burnt hole in the wall. She looked back at Mackenzie with wide eyes while pointing at the wall.

"What happened?" Mackenzie shrugged.

"Small glitch in my new project." Pepper stared at her, she looked like she wanted to say something but decided against it and shook her head.

"We'll talk about this later but right now you have to get ready for your interview." Mackenzie nodded and walked passed Pepper.

"What are you doing?" Pepper asked surprised, Mackenzie gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean? I have to get ready for my interview." Pepper stared at her.

"But usually I have to drag you to interviews." Mackenzie shrugged.

"Yeah well, Ellen is actually fun." Pepper rolled her eyes.

"Just get dressed, Your stylist is waiting up in your room." Mackenzie smirked before running up the stairs, Pepper following her.

" Can I change, Peps? This outfit is so uncomfortable." Mackenzie said as she glanced down at herself. They were both backstage at the studio where Ellen was being filmed, she was set to go on in a couple minutes but she really needed to get out of her outfit. She might as well of gone on air naked. Mackenzie thought of how much her father would of disapproved of her outfit. A sinking feeling hit Mackenzie, her father wasn't here.

"As much as I would love for you to, we're out of time." Pepper patted her back comfortingly, Mackenzie nodded.

"I look like a hooker." Pepper shook her head and laughed. "See! Even you think so! How can this stuff be in fashion for teenagers? Porsha is a bullshit stylist." Pepper laughed again but before either of them could say another word a bulky man came in the room and told Mackenzie her cue was coming up. Pepper and Mackenzie both stood up, Pepper slightly fixed Mackenzie's hair.

"You ready, Kenzie?" Mackenzie nodded with a smile.

"I think so." Pepper raised an eyebrow.

"You think? What's that thing your father always says?"

"Starks don't think, Starks know." They both laughed but sobered up when they remembered where her father was or the fact that they didn't know where he was.

"You'll be amazing, Mackenzie." Mackenzie smirked.

"I know." Pepper chuckled.

"See? There you go, you can do this." Mackenzie and Pepper hugged, their small moment of comfort was interrupted by Mackenzie cue.

"Joining us today is the princess of Malibu herself, the legacy of her family's name, the beautiful, prodigy CEO of Stark Industries. Please give a warm welcome to Mackenzie Stark!" Ellen called out and Mackenzie walked from backstage to the stage in front of the live audience. She smirked at the large applause she received and waved at her fans, the song 'Moves like Jagger' by Maroon 5 blasted through the speakers as she made her way over to Ellen. When she reached Ellen, they gave each other a quick hug before sitting in their seats.

"I love you Mackenzie!" A guy somewhere in the audience screamed. Mackenzie smirked and blew a kiss out into the audience.

"Wow…" Ellen said, feigning surprise. "You seem to be quite the beauty queen, Mackenzie or do I call you Miss Stark?" Ellen looked out into the audience for 'Help'. "What do I do?" Mackenzie giggled.

"Nah, you call me Mackenzie." Ellen smiled.

"Okay Mackenzie, well I'm Ellen and it is an honor to meet you." She offered her hand to shake and Mackenzie accepted it and shook her hand.

"You too, Ellen." Ellen nodded then looked at her outfit.

"Wow… That is quite the outfit you got there, Mackenzie." Mackenzie then looked back down at her in disgust, the audience laughed when they saw her expression.

"Yeah, I know. It's okay you can say it, I look like a slut but hey! That's in now." The audience and Ellen laughed.

"Okay, I was going to say you look very hot for a fifteen year old. Don't you agree, guys?" Ellen said and audience cheered. Mackenzie pretended to look bashful and covered her cheeks.

"Oh gosh guys, you're making me blush." The audience laughed.

"So… Mackenzie, CEO of Stark industries at fifteen years old. How does that feel? I pretty sure that's the question a lot of people would like to know." Mackenzie smiled. This is why she wanted Ellen to interview her. All week people were asking her about how she would do her job as CEO with still being a kid but Ellen asked her how she herself felt.

"It's overwhelming, that's for sure. Being CEO for such a huge company and going to meetings with a bunch of old people is certainly not something any average teenager would do." The audience erupted in laughter. "But I'm pretty good at it. I mean people look down at me because I'm fifteen and I'm sure a lot of people feel scared having a fifteen year old as the head of such a large company but I'm doing my job right and they can worry all they want."

"So you enjoy your new job?" Mackenzie shrugged.

"Well, it's not fun, kind of boring. I can see why dad always skipped meetings and hung out in the workshop, I feel very tempted myself," The audience chuckled. "But I'm being responsible here in his absence."

"Not the same as babysitting like any other fifteen year old would be doing, right?" Mackenzie laughed and shook her head.

"Not even close." The audience laughed with her.

"So, have you met any boys lately, Mackenzie?" The audience watched the teen intrigued because Mackenzie Stark was never in the media much except for award shows she attended or shopping trips she went on with Pepper. Mackenzie laughed.

"Boys? No, not really. I haven't had a lot of time to meet boys and my dad would never let me be one mile from a teenage boy." Ellen nodded.

"So no love life?" Mackenzie shook her head.

"None whatsoever," Mackenzie then leaned her head closer to Ellen as if she were about to tell a secret but spoke at a normal volume. "Although, if Adam Levine or Johnny Depp ever make an appearance here's my card." She handed Ellen a Stark Industries business card. Ellen and the audience laughed once again at Mackenzie's antics.

"I'll be sure to remember that." Mackenzie smiled then winked at the audience. "If you don't mind, could I ask you a question about your father?" Ellen asked in all seriousness. Mackenzie knew that this would eventually come up, she didn't really mind at all. Usually her interviewers didn't even ask politely. Mackenzie smiled at her.

"Sure, go on." Ellen nodded and the audience became quiet.

"Do you believe that your father will come back?" It was a simple question, Mackenzie was glad Ellen didn't beat around the bush like most interviewers.

"Yes, I do. Most people don't know him even though they claim to but I know him and I know he'll come back. My dad is a very stubborn man and he never gives up, I can tell you this from years of watching him work in the lab and then working with him. Tony Stark will return." Ellen smiled. Mackenzie was actually surprised that she wasn't crying but she was glad, she had yet to crack during a public appearance. She was proud of herself, she opened up even if it was just a little.

"Thank you for that Mackenzie." The audience cheered.

"You're welcome." Once the audience settled down and everyone sat back down in their seats, Ellen turned to Mackenzie with an excited smile.

"I got you a little something, Mackenzie." Mackenzie laughed.

"Oh wow! Thanks!" Ellen reached over behind her chair and brought out a basket full of items." Oh my god! Look at all that stuff." Ellen pulled out an article of clothing from the basket and unfolded it, Mackenzie laughed at what she saw. Across the chest of the sweat shirt 'Stark Industries' was stamped across it with the logo… Her father's goatee. Surprisingly, the sight didn't make her sad, she was actually really happy.

"Oh my god! I love it!" Mackenzie hugged Ellen.

"I'm glad but that's not it."

"Oh no, another gift? The Horror!" Ellen chuckled but pulled out a build-a-bear this time with a matching Stark industries sweatshirt. Ellen handed her the bear and Mackenzie hugged it.

"It's so cute and fluffy! I think Stark Industries has finally found their mascot." The audience laughed. Ellen started pulling out something else and Mackenzie gave her a look that said 'you didn't have to shower me in gifts'.

"Just one more, Mackenzie." Ellen handed Mackenzie a small, flat package. A cd. Mackenzie's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Songs about Jane by Maroon 5?" Ellen nodded.

"We've recently been informed about your love for Maroon 5 and you probably already own the same album but is that same album signed?" Mackenzie turned over the cd and sure enough on the front there was five signatures from each member. Her eyes widened at Adam Levine's signature.

"No, it's not signed!" She beamed at Ellen. "This is so awesome, thanks so much!" The audience sounded as though they were containing giggles, Mackenzie have them a confused look.

"Nice music taste you got there." Said a very manly voice. Mackenzie Stark turned around quickly at the new voice only to come face to face with no other than Adam Levine. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my god! It's Adam Levine!" The audience laughed and Adam Levine chuckled, he opened his arms offering a hug. Who was Mackenzie to deny him. This interview went better than she thought, Ellen was fun and held respect for Mackenzie unlike all her other interviews. There's that and she got to meet Adam Levine. For a moment Mackenzie Stark forgot about her father and all her responsibilities, she got to be herself for fifteen minutes and it felt good. As soon as Mackenzie left the studio, the cold hard truth came swarming back into her head.


	6. Shattered

"Come on, Jarvis, put everything into it." Mackenzie was sitting in her workspace in the workshop working on her invention. Orb XVII. She had finally found fixed the temperature on the Orb gloves, the orb was still warm but not hot. She also turned the Orb XVII into a kind of defense mechanism so when she flicked her hand out, the orb's temperature would rise. Pretty handy for the defeating the average mugger. Mackenzie just fixed the system's wiring, now she had a lot more control over the orb.

"I just did, Miss Stark." Mackenzie gave a nod even though Jarvis wasn't an actual person. She held the glove at and aimed at the target which was a rubber dummy with Justin Hammer's face tapped to it. That guy was an annoying asshole.

"Okay, then we're already. Are you recording this, Jarvis?"

"Of course, Miss Stark."

"Awesome. Now initiating test number one." Mackenzie then glared at the dummy. "You, sir, are not competition whatsoever." She then shot the red orb at Hammer's face, the paper catching on fire. Mackenzie smirked.

"Miss Stark, you missed the target."

"I know." She said smugly.

"You were supposed to hit the torso, Miss Stark." Mackenzie lifted her hand back up and flicked her palm out, shooting the target right in the torso.

"Just did."

"Congratulations, Miss Stark, You've just overcome another impossibility." Mackenzie smirked and took her glove off, walking back over to her workspace and setting the Orb XVII.

"You say that like it's unusual , Jarvis." If Jarvis was human, he would of scoffed. Mackenzie watched the target in flames, Justin Hammer's face was nothing but ashes, dummy sprayed down the target with the fire extinguisher before turning around only to knock a pile of tools off a table. Mackenzie growled and glared at dummy.

"Hey!" Dummy turned towards her, at the sound of her voice. " Pick those up and…" Mackenzie stopped when she really looked at the robot. Her father made dummy when he was in college, just two years older than her. A tear rolled down her cheek. Her father's creation was right in front of her and she was yelling at it.

"You know, never mind, just leave it. I'm sorry." She apologized and looked away, If dummy was human he would of cocked his head in puzzlement.

"Miss Stark, I would like to inform you that it is highly inappropriate to apologize to a nonliving object." Mackenzie nodded.

"Yeah, I know, I know. I just…" Mackenzie wiped the tears before looking up. "I'm just going to go get some rest."

"That is a very wise decision, Miss Stark." Mackenzie didn't reply, she left the workshop without another word.

Mackenzie laid in bed later that night, staring at the ceiling. It wasn't her own bed but her father's bed. The sheets still smelled like him, Mackenzie thought to herself as she hugged his pillow closer to her. She used to remember coming into his room whenever she had a nightmare, he'd kick whatever slut he had in the room out and bring her in. Mackenzie remembered doing it on purpose just to make the sluts leave her father alone. He'd hold her close, telling her stories of his college days or Captain America stories that his father used to tell him. She enjoyed both kinds of stories, hearing about her father's life before her always interested her but stories about Captain America always left her curious. Where was that man today? Was he really lost in the ocean? Mackenzie stopped herself from thinking anymore about Captain America. He didn't matter. No one except her father mattered anymore, he was the only one that was on her mind at the moment. She was afraid, afraid of where her father could be at the moment. As much as she liked to believe in her father, there was still that dark voice in her head that whispered terrifying thoughts into her mind. What if he was dead? Mackenzie squeezed her eyes shut and turned over in bed. He couldn't be, she told herself calmly. Tony Stark was invincible, he was her dad and a hero in her eyes. Mackenzie fell asleep to the small memory of her and her father working in the workshop for first time together.

"Miss Stark, any word about your father yet?" Mackenzie was at another press conference that was supposed to be about the future for Stark Industries but had turned into another interrogation of what she knew about her father.

"I have received no updated news about the search for my father but as I was saying I-"

"Does that bother you?" Asked another reporter, interrupting her. "Not being informed about the search? He is your father, after all. You have some right to know about the search." Mackenzie plastered a fake smile on her face, she was growing very annoyed.

"Yes, as I may but I'm sure if they find my father, they'll try to let me know." As hard as Mackenzie tried not to let the sarcasm show in her voice, she failed. The same reporter glared at her. "Sorry." She apologized. "I'm sure there will be new updates in my father's search but may I remind you that this is a press conference for the future of Stark industries right now." The worst thing was that the reporters didn't even look ashamed of themselves, it disgusted Mackenzie. What disgusted her even more was that the reporter was right. She did have a right to know about the investigation.

"I'm just saying that maybe you can tell something! Anything! Something about the search." Mackenzie and Rhodey sat across from each other in the living room. She was demanding answers about the investigation. It had been two long months and not a word about the search for her father.

"I'm telling you that there's nothing to tell." Rhodey said frustrated.

"Come on, there's got to be something. A lead?" Rhodey shook his head. " A strand of hair? Drop of blood? His Screwdriver? Anything?"

"I'm sorry, Mackenzie." Mackenzie stared at him for a moment before her eyes flashed in anger.

"You're sorry?! You're sitting here on your ass telling me sorry when you could be out there actually looking for him!" Rhodey flinched at her raised voice, he looked hurt.

"We have, Mackenzie! We've searched all over there! There's no trace of him anywhere, not even a single shred of evidence!" He calmed down before speaking again in a softer tone. "If there was, then I'd be there, I'd bring him back to you but there's nothing." Mackenzie leaned back in her seat, defeated. She wasn't looking at anything in particular, just staring off into a part of space, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry, Mackenzie, but maybe it's time…" He paused and looked straight at her. "Maybe it's time to organize a funeral." Mackenzie's eyes flashed over to him again, anger and hurt was clear in her eyes as she stood up from her seat, accidently knocking it over in the process.

"Organize a funeral? How can you say that, Rhodey? I know he made a lot of mistakes in the past but he's your best friend."

"I know and I miss him but Mackenzie you can't chase after a ghost the rest of your life." He said softly.

"Maybe you should-"

"Don't tell me what to fucking do!" She snapped and the glasses in her father's bar shattered, Rhodey's eyes widened in surprise but Mackenzie went on as though she didn't notice anything. That was odd, Rhodey thought to himself. How did the glasses shatter by themselves. Before he could think anymore around the subject, he was brought back to Mackenzie's furious glare.

"I sorry but-"

"Shut up!" She screamed at him. "I'm not going to take your bullshit anymore, Rhodey, I'm sick and tired of it. If you want to give up on him, that's fine, but don't try and make me too."

"Mackenzie, you need come to your senses and do what's right for yourself and your company. You're the CEO of a large company now and-"

"I don't fucking care! The company can go to hell if it means I can have my dad back." Mackenzie glared hard at Rhodey. "I'm going to leave now, so I don't have to listen to yours or anyone else's bullshit." Rhodey didn't utter a word as Mackenzie Stark stormed off to the lab, anger practically radiating from her. Mackenzie was quickly going out of her mind, it was then when Rhodey realized something he'd never realized before. The two Starks needed each other to stay sane, without one the other would never be the same.


	7. Pain, Pain, Go Away

Time passed, in an ever slow way, but Mackenzie managed to occupy herself. Whether it be cars, inventions, or just plain tinkering, she managed. She didn't think about her father every moment of the day anymore, as scared as she was to admit it, he was slowly drifting towards the back of her mind and it frightened her. Was this really what it was like? Coming to terms to the loss of a loved one? Is this why she can't remember her mother anymore? If it was, Tony Stark would always be a faded memory of a once great father. She didn't want to believe that but it was an unavoidable thought that haunted her to the point of insanity. Rhodey's words were cruel, yes, but they still rang true and echoed in her ears every night before she went asleep.

Mackenzie was selfish. It was true, she never considered Pepper or Rhodey's pain but she couldn't bring herself to care. Teachers she had once told her that she was different… Kind and caring even but that was a lie because she was anything but Kind and caring.

Mackenzie couldn't bear to look at herself in the mirror, she'd only see deep purple bags under her eyes and disheveled hair. She was hardly recognizable. She stressed over every little thing. Like how she was going to get her shit together for the next meeting, the flaws in her Orb, how she was going to build the next weapon of mass destruction, how to stop Pepper from worrying, how to get Obadiah off her back, her father's unknown fate, and what would be her fate when he was finally pronounced dead.

Nothing was the same anymore, not without her father standing beside her. The same couldn't be said for the other population of the world. Her father's abduction had sprung shock worldwide but after a month or two nobody cared. So he was missing, now let's move on to the ever rocky love life of George Clooney. No one cared and it was sad. Her father had all the money in the world but when he was gone and possibly dead, no one cared. Only a selected few, most likely three people, but no one could miss him more than her. It was times like this when the famous and tragic character Jay Gatsby reminded her of her father. He was rich, threw massive parties that everyone loved and enjoyed, he was what everyone talked about, he was adored, and fascinated so many people yet somehow he was under appreciated and forgotten. He lay under his so called fan's feet as a dirty old mat. Forgotten and abused as they wiped their dirty feet on his surface and there was nothing he could do about it. It sickened her, his daughter, to the very core but there was nothing she could do about it either.

She had hoped that she could escape her depressing life in dreams, she had hoped she could escape her father in dreams but Mackenzie Stark never got her wish. As soon as her eyes fluttered shut she was whisked away from a dreamless state to a nightmare filled one. It seemed as though Mackenzie could never get away, no matter how hard she tried and no matter how much she needed it.

When Mackenzie opened her eyes, she wasn't awake in her bed or floating away in a abyss of total darkness… No, she was standing in a very dark but cold place. She felt goosebumps travel up and down her arms. She felt something that she couldn't quite place. She felt like shivering, she felt like she wanted to run away yet she couldn't. She realized what she was feeling. Fear. It was strange because she didn't feel the need to be scared but she still felt fear as her heart pounded against her chest and her breathing escalated.

Mackenzie walked further into the darkness as she came to realize that she in a cave of sorts. She must be in some kind of forest or something. Isn't that where caves were? At least that's what she'd seen in movies. As Mackenzie moved forward she noticed a large, steel door come into view and beside the door stood two men. Guard's most likely, they looked middle eastern judging by their looks and clothing. She raised an eyebrow at their uniforms. Army, perhaps? Mackenzie was about to open her mouth to ask who they were and what was going on when they suddenly and very silently opened the doors for her. She glanced at them but their faces remained stoic. Mackenzie bit her lip before walking through the door way and into complete darkness. She flinched when she heard the doors shut behind her. What could be going on?

A single light lit up the room, making her jump. At least she wasn't in total darkness anymore. Mackenzie glanced around the room nervously, she took in the two small beds at opposite sides of the room, tables full of tools and machinery, someone had done some obvious tinkering, and a deserted board game laying on a small table. The room looked quite depressing and just plain sad. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a bright, blue glow off one of the walls. Another light lit up that section of the room and Mackenzie noticed a man sitting on the ground, his back to her. She furrowed her eyebrows and took a step towards the man. She recognized him. It was all there. His dark hair, his broad shoulders, and his entire figure. She'd know that man from anywhere.

"Daddy?" Her voice echoed through the room but the man didn't answer her. Mackenzie walked towards him with a more determined look on her face.

"Daddy?" Still no answer.

"Daddy, Why won't you answer me?" Nothing. Tears starting to blur her vision. "Daddy, please, you're scaring me." Her dad finally stood, a sign of movement, and slowly turned around meeting Mackenzie's gaze. Mackenzie let out a horrified gasp as she saw her father. His face was bruised and bloody, cuts scattering his face, his arms were no better. But it wasn't his face or arms that scared her so much but his chest. In the middle of his torso was a large, blue orb of light. It glowed in a way that almost blinded her. Around the edges of the orb, where it dug into his skin, large streams of blood poured from the opening of his chest from the orb, staining his skin. Mackenzie cried out in horror as she felt a hundred things at once. Fear, anger, confusion, disbelief, shock, betrayal, and pain. None of the feelings were hers but Mackenzie had a feeling that they belonged to her father who was glaring at her angrily.

"Daddy!" She cried. He did nothing but glare at her heatedly and it frightened her, her father had never looked at her in such a way before.

"You did this. You did this to me." He hissed, his voice full of venom. Mackenzie violently shook her head.

"No, daddy, I could never-"

"YOU DID THIS! YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Tears started streaming down her face as she shook her head in denial.

"No, I-"

"Why, Mackenzie? Why would you do this to me? After everything, why?" Mackenzie was about to beg her father for forgiveness when a loud ringing interrupted her thoughts. The ringing didn't seem to bother her father as he continued screaming at her.

"You did this! You did this to me, Mackenzie! How could you…"

Mackenzie's eyes shot open and she was met with the darkness of her room in the safety of her own bed. She almost sighed in relief but frowned once she realized her phone was ringing. The lights in her room turned on.

"Miss Stark?" Jarvis's voice echoed through the large suite. "You have an incoming call from Colonel Rhodes." Mackenzie sighed and ran a hand through her hair in annoyance.

"Put him on speaker, Jarvis."

"Of course, Miss Stark." Mackenzie mentally prepared herself for another argument between herself and Rhodey when she heard the three words she thought she'd never hear.

"We found him."


End file.
